Lostlorn Lilacs
by EmeraldSkye
Summary: In the dusky bowls of Lostlorn Forest, there lies a lonely patch of lilacs. Their colour strikes bright against the verdant surroundings. Bright like a lavender flame. Bright and untouched. Children are warned of them. Pokémon avoid them. Somehow, they can sense something about them that's not quite right. Nate knows that best of all.


**Lostlorn Lilacs**

Grey clouds hung heavy over Aspertia City. A few brown leaves rustled in the wind, freed from the trees that had clutched them only to spiral through space for a short second, then tumble to the frost laden ground. Nate shivered as the air bit his skin. Did Professor Juniper have to pick late November to send him a starter Pokémon?

The crunching of a leaf drew Nate's attention. A black haired kid, Hugh, was running down the pathway towards him. Hugh's sister, Nanami, a small girl of around five or six, straggled behind him. "Nate!" he said. "You finally got a Pokémon?"

Nate shook his head."The Professor's apparently sent some woman named Bianca to give me one though."

A frown tugged at Hugh's mouth. "Shoulda just gotten a Pokémon egg and raised it yourself like I did. I've never liked the idea of catching wild Pokémon much. You never know how they were before. I'd hate to tear one away from its family or something." He glanced over at Nanami, who huddled closer to him, fingers intertwined in his like ivy.

She had a Pokémon once. A Purrloin that was more of a pet than a battler. That changed when a group called Team Plasma took it from her during their attack on the trainers of Unova a few years back. Their Pokémon liberation failed, but Purrloin never returned. Nate suspected that Nanami feared the worst, but Hugh had never given up hope.

He loosed her hand. "You head home now, okay. It gets dark quick near winter time. I don't want anything happening to you." Nanami lingered for a moment before turning back, her mahogany eyes shimmering with concern. "Be safe, okay?" she said.

Hugh's frown melted. "You don't have to worry about us, Nanami. Just get yourself back safe." Hugh watched his sister disappear into the gloom. "All right," he said. "Let's go find this woman named Bianca."

A few raindrops pattered onto the dusty tiles of Aspertia Outlook. It was the city's most famous landmark. If Bianca was anywhere, it would be there. Sure enough, Nate caught the lush tones of a large green hat.

Hugh grinned. "Yeah! We found her! Go on, Nate get your Pokémon." Nate realised that his heartbeat had sped up. This Pokémon would be the root of the journey that would eventually take him to the Pokémon League and beyond. It all stemmed from here. "Bianca?" he asked.

The woman beneath the hat turned. "Oh! You must be Nate!" She dashed forward, an enthusiastic grin blossoming on her face. "Woow! You look exactly like Professor Juniper described! So, you're willing to help us complete the Pokédex?"

Nate nodded."Yeah, so long as it means I get a Pokémon."

Bianca began rummaging through her bag. "Okay then!" She produced three Poké Balls which she laid among the damp leaves. "Ta-daa! In one of these is your new partner!"

Nate eyed the Poké Balls."Which Pokémon are they?"

She handed him a small device resembling an old flip phone like the one he had when he was younger, before it stopped sending calls properly and got melted down for scrap. "See for yourself."

He flicked it on. "Snivy," read a computerised voice. "The Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands." The image morphed into a different creature. "Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokémon. The scalchop on its-"

Nate dimmed the screen again. "I'll take Snivy," he said.

Bianca picked up one of the Poké Balls. "Snivy. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want that one." She tossed the Poké Ball, letting Snivy materialise.

"I've gotta agree with that choice. You and Snivy look perfect together!" Snivy stretched its arms and flashed Nate a smug smile, as if it had always known it would be his pick.

Hugh sprung up from the stairs where he had been waiting. "So that's your partner, huh? Take really really good care of it, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

"So! Let's see how good of a trainer you are!" Hugh fished a Poké Ball from his pocket. "You ready for your first battle?"

Nate took his place at one side of their makeshift battlefield. "I'm ready for my first victory."

Bianca laughed. "Oh, this takes me back! Both of you give it all you got!"

Light spilled over the darkening ground as Hugh's Pokémon materialised. It was small, orange. A charcoal tail wound from its back and smoke vented from its nostrils. "Tepig!" Hugh said. "Tackle!"

The Pokémon barrelled for Snivy, but the grass type was faster. On Nate's command, it leapt aside, letting Tepig charge past. Nate followed up with his own tackle attack, knocking Hugh's Pokémon unconscious.

Hugh frowned. "I couldn't achieve victory for my partner… This is different from battling with wild Pokémon." The look passed and a smile flickered onto his face. "You've got good instincts. I'm happy to know you're a trainer I can count on."

Nate lifted Snivy into his arms. "That was great! You and me are going places, that's for sure." Bianca laughed. "The Pokémon on both sides did their best! Now, the two of you should be going! Your journeys can finally begin!"

"Cool," Hugh said, "I'm heading off first." He set off down the staircase again.

Nate didn't follow. On the outskirts of Route Nineteen, between the boughs of rotting leaves, something flickered. An ethereal, violet fluorescence that thrust a icy splinter into Nate's heart. It quivered, suspended in the air, then it was gone. The tree line was as dark as ever.

"Nate?" Bianca asked. "What's keeping you?"

Nate turned to Snivy. It's maple eyes stared back, disconcerted, a deep set panic fizzling behind. It had seen… whatever it was too. Nate recalled it, the crimson light spilling back into the Poké Ball. "I-I'm coming," he said. The forest was dark. Dark as pitch. Not a glimmer. Not a spark. So what had he seen?

What had that been?

* * *

"Hugh!" Nanami pleaded, "I know I saw it! A sort of fire in the woods!" Hugh sighed and knelt to meet her eyes. "Nanami. The woods aren't on fire. If you'd seen a fire, it'd still be there now." Hugh watched his sister's face, waiting for a reaction. He didn't get one. "Nate!" she yelled. Nate himself dashed towards them. "Nanami? What is it?" She hopped around Hugh, fixing her eyes on Nate's with the most serious expression she could muster. "In the woods, just now, there was a fire! You must have seen it too!" Nate froze.

"I- I don't know what you mean." Nanami's face fell.

"I'm not lying! I know what I saw!" Hugh took her hand.

"Nanami. It's all right. If you're just scared, I'll walk you home, okay?" Nanami attempted to retain her tough facade, but she was frightened. "O-okay. But I am telling the truth."

"Nate, I'll catch up with you." Nate's eyes darted over to him.

"S-See you later, then." He stepped through the gate and out onto Route Nineteen. He'd make it to Floccesy before dark. The last thing he wanted was to spend a night outdoors. Then again, what was there to be afraid of? A stupid light that was probably just his mind playing tricks—definitely just his mind playing tricks. Definitely.

* * *

The daylight was fading as Hugh and Nate returned from Floccesy Ranch. Hugh's hands were thrust in his pockets, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Team Plasma," he muttered. "I can't believe they'd show their faces in Unova again, not after last time. And we let him escape! We can't ever let that happen again, Nate."

Nate nodded. "He probably knew at least something about what Team Plasma are planning."

A woman was stood by Floccesy Town's entrance. Hugh recognised her. "Mum?" he said, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were red and her hands shook. She threw her arms around Hugh. "What's wrong?" he asked.

His mother stepped a few paces back. "H-have you seen Nanami?"

"No. Why?"

"She's gone. Just- just disappeared. The police are searching, but so far, we don't have a trace."

"What?" He turned to Nate, fire roaring in his eyes. "I'm going back to Aspertia. Right now." Without waiting for a response, he sped away. His mother glanced at Nate before following.

* * *

Nate stepped out of the Aspertia City Gym, holding his badge case out in front of him. The Basic Badge glimmered in the starlight where he'd planted it. One down, eight to go. His Pokémon Training career was certainly blooming.

"Nate?" Hugh said. "So you and Snivy won?"

Nate flipped the badge case around. "Yeah. You're up next. Is Pignite ready?"

"Of course. We're getting that Basic Badge for sure. I'm not just gonna let you stay ahead of me, Nate!"

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Hugh stepped into the Gym, the door swinging shut behind him. Nate watched after him. Nothing more had been seen of Nanami. Not since the day he and Hugh had set off. Hugh was pouring all his energy into training his Pokémon. The one time Nate had persuaded him to talk, he had said he'd stop at nothing to get Nanami back. He'd also decided that Team Plasma were to blame.

Nate plucked the Xtransciever from his pocket. He dialled in his mother's number and let it ring. After a moment or two, her face smiled at him from the screen. "Hi!" Nate said. "Guess who just won their first Gym Battle?" He held the Basic Badge up to the camera.

"Oh, well done!" his mother said, "On your first try too? You and Snivy are really something else!" Her smile faltered. "Just..."

"What?"

"I can't help worrying about you. Be careful out there, okay?" Nate gave a reassuring grin.

"I will."

"Thank you. So, you're off to Virbank next?"

"Yeah. That's where the second gym is."

"Good luck. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!" The screen went dark. No. Not quite. There was a light reflected on it. A soft, lavender luminescence.

Nate's eyes snapped up, towards the path ahead. Behind the corner of a run down block of flats, a jet black metallic sheen curved up to a flittering lilac blaze. He ran forward, Poké Ball in trembling hand, but even as he rounded the corner, the light flicked out. Gone in a single moment. Without a trace.

Nate stepped back, overcome with that blind terror that insists that shadow is far more than just a shadow, that gust of wind was all but simple wind, that there's something right behind you, right now, and the last thing you want to do is turn around.

Nate set off toward Route Nineteen. Although he fought to tell himself that it was nothing, just a will-o'-the-wisp—a phantom—his heart told him it was far worse. He gripped Snivy's Poké Ball. Whatever happened next, the two of them had to be prepared. They'd get through this together.

* * *

Hugh sprinted through the gate to Nimbasa city. The clouds covering the sky burned an furious scarlet. Darkness was fast approaching. "Slow down!" Nate yelled. Hugh hesitated for a moment, then redoubled his gait. "Those Plasma thugs we chased down came this way. I'm not letting them escape."

Nate stopped, fixing a defiant stare on Hugh."It's almost night. We can't find them in the dark."

"Then we'd better track them fast. I'll search Route Five, you take Route Sixteen."

"I'm not sure we should-"

"Look. Team Plasma took my sister. There's every chance those guys know where she is. I won't give up."

"Okay. But we meet at the Pokémon Centre as soon as it gets dark."

"Fine." Hugh dashed off into the city. Nate pulled Servine's Poké Ball from his pocket. Even if he did find Team Plasma, they wouldn't come quietly.

The grey bricked suburbs gave way to a thin layer of trees. The black hats and grey jumpsuits blended perfectly into the shadows. If Team Plasma had retreated into Lostlorn Forest, there would be no chance of finding them. The sky's fire was dwindling. Nate had half an hour at best. He scanned the forest again. If he was lucky, one of the Plasma Grunts might be carrying a torch. Yes! There was something. A flicker... of purple.

Nate's heart dropped like an autumn leaf. Again. He hadn't seen that light since Aspertia City. He'd begun to entertain the fervent hope that it had left him. Nate watched the lime, orange and pink neon of Nimbasa. He could leave. He could just turn around and leave.

Nate stepped, one foot after the other, toward the route's gate. His eyes darted to and from the inferno. It was growing. Coming closer. Nate stopped. So did the flames. There was no evading it.

Nate pressed his hand against his chest. His heart was in overdrive. He opened Servine's Poké Ball. The grass type materialised in a white flash. It would be better to face this head on than let it sneak up on them.

Servine recognised the fire immediately. It glanced at Nate for reassurance. Nate forced a smile. "Come on, Servine," he whispered. "You and me. We can do this." The two of them advanced on the light, each footstep roaring in Nate's ears, accompanied by the rhythmic double time of his heart. The cool breeze was ice against the cold sweat forming on his skin. It took all of his willpower not to scream at the slightest sound.

The trees thinned out into a clearing. The sun had set and the only light was the lilac sheen of that unearthly fire. It floated in the clearing's centre. Serene and silent. Four amethyst wisps gathered around a central pillar of flame, and within that, the pervasive stare of two yellow eyes.

Servine huddled against Nate's leg. He tried to speak, to ask the creature what it was, why it was following- tormenting him, but no words came. He clenched his fist and pointed forward.

Servine glanced up at him. It'd never questioned his instructions before. Maybe it knew this wasn't a battle it could win, but Nate was out of options. He thrust his arm toward the flames once more. Servine took a few hesitant steps, then charged, tail glowing with energy. The yellow eyes just hung there, unfazed, their cold stare still fixed on Nate. Servine leapt, dived and faded. Every inch of Nate's body went numb. What... what? As Servine had touched the fire, it dissolved—just melted—into violet kindling.

Nate snapped. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He- he wouldn't let it! He rushed the flames, fist raised and then, everything stopped.

* * *

Nate's eyes flickered open. Sunlight poured through the leafless branches of Lostlorn Forest. Glittering frost covered the ground. He blinked a few times. The morning light made the trees seem a lot bigger than they had been before. Had that all been… a dream? Nate broke into a grin and reached for Servine's Poké Ball. It wasn't there. The glimmer of hope died. So it had actually happened.

Nate wandered through the sea of browning leaves. Maybe Servine had just been teleported somewhere. It could be anywhere in the forest.

A few leaves crunched. A black haired kid was walking through the woodland path. Hugh! Nate ran towards him. "Hey!"

Hugh turned, a smile flickering on his face. "Hi," he said. Then turned around without another word and kept walking.

Nate kept following. "Hugh? Hugh! Listen to me! What are you doing?"

Hugh stopped then turned around again. "Look, little guy. I don't capture wild Pokémon. You're just gonna have to go back."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Do you really want to travel with me?"

"H-Hugh? I- I don't- Why won't you just talk to me?"

"All right." Hugh pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket. "Phantump, we're gonna be partners from now on!"

Phantump? No. No, he couldn't have. He- he couldn't have! That was a myth, a folktale. Told to kids by their parents to stop them from wandering too far at night. He couldn't really-

Nate's panic was cut short by the impact of a metallic sphere. He pushed against the lull that was drawing him in, but he didn't have the strength. With a sharp click, the last sliver of light was extinguished and Nate's consciousness faded into the aether.

* * *

Beneath the grey—quickly blackening—sky, Hugh sat in the midst of Lostlorn Forest. Emboar sat beside him, Phantump just a little ahead. A couple of tears trailed along his face, pattering into the mud. A patch of lilacs sprung from the dirt ahead, a photo nestled within them. Nate. He'd been gone for weeks now. Even Hugh's hope was beginning to die.

He pushed himself up from the rotting stump. "Let's go," he said. "We've still got two or three badges to go before we can get into the Pokémon League." He stifled a sob. "I-I'm sorry, Nate. If I hadn't got you to go chase Team Plasma like that, you- you might-" Phantump turned, staring up at him with red eyes. It seemed almost apologetic. Hugh brushed away the tears. "Come on. We gotta go." Hugh turned, stepping away from the glade. Phantump lingered for a moment before following after him, what seemed like a tear glistening in its eye.


End file.
